Ray Abruzzo
Ray Abruzzo is an American actor. Biography Abruzzo was born on August 12, 1954, in the Queens borough of New York City, New York. He graduated from Christ the King High School. Starting an acting career, he made regular appearances in the following TV series Dynasty, The Practice, and The Sopranos. Abruzzo also portrayed Tony Guiliano in the NBC-TV series Night Court. Other TV credits include NCIS, Murder, She Wrote, L.A. Law, House M.D., Night Court, NYPD Blue, Lois and Clark, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, The Nanny, CSI: NY, Criminal Minds, Bones, Weinerville, In Plain Sight, and Mad Men. On Criminal Minds Abruzzo portrayed spree killer Frank Cosgrove in the Season Ten episode "Anonymous". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Anonymous" (2015) TV episode - Frank Cosgrove *The Big Fat Stone (2014) as Detective Moreschi *Castle (2014) as Frank Russo *Dads (2014) as Johnny *Last Vegas (2013) as Pit Boss *The Mentalist (2013) as Bill Mylar *Somebody Marry Me (2013) as David Rosenberg *Mad Men (2013) as Jonesy (3 episodes) *After All These Years (2013) as Artie *Happily Divorced (2012-2013) as Carmine (2 episodes) *In Plain Sight (2011-2012) as A.U.S.A. Perillo (3 episodes) *Finding Hope (2011) as Ferrara *QuickBites (2011) as Martin *The Last Gamble (2011) as Ray *The Death of Socrates (2010) as Callias *Telemafia (2010) as Giovanni (short) *House M.D. (2010) as Lorenzo Wibberly *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2008) as Gordon Vidal *NCIS (2008) as Rick Azarri *Boston Legal (2007-2008) as USAG John Sciarra (2 episodes) *Shark (2007) as Lennie Rabinov *Bones (2007) as Ray Porter *Murder 101: If Wishes Were Horses (2007) as Bernard Alger *The Sopranos (2002-2007) as Carmine Lupertazzi, Jr./Little Carmine Lupertazzi (16 episodes) *Living with Fran (2006) as Bryan Markley *Eyes (2005) as Mark Campbell *CSI: NY (2005) as Bob Galanis *Listen Up (2004) as Sal Vedetti *Strong Medicine (2004) as Don Bronson *Law & Order (2004) as Paul Raimondo *The Practice (1998-2004) as Detective Michael McGuire (45 episodes) *House of Sand and Fog (2003) as Frank *Touched by an Angel (2000) as Paul *Scriptfellas (1999) as Johnny "Two Times" *The Nanny (1998) as Chopper Pilot *Step by Step (1997) as Max Thomas *The Burning Zone (1996) as Father Stephen *Her Last Chance (1996) as Martin Gundarsson *NYPD Blue (1995) as Curtis Cangelosi *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) as Detective Wolfe *Diagnosis Murder (1994) as Mort Slater *Silk Stalkings (1993) as Jack Sorkin *Murder, She Wrote (1993) as Mike LaRocca *Doogie Howser, M.D. (1992) as Dr. Angelis/Dr. Angelia (2 episodes) *Night Court (1989-1991) as Detective Tony Giuliano (7 episodes) *Empty Nest (1990) as Dr. Leonard *Dynasty (1988-1989) as Sgt. John Zorelli (20 episodes) *CBS Summer Playhouse (1988) as Sergeant Vincent "Mother" DiAnza *L.A. Law (1987-1988) as Anthony Gianelli (4 episodes) *21 Jump Street (1987) as Mario Delano *Shell Game (1987) as Richard *Trapper John, M.D. (1986) as Thaddeus Coates *Riptide (1986) as Eric Peters *Falcon Crest (1985) as Waiter #1 *Paper Dolls (1984) as Lee Herbert *Muggable Mary, Street Cop (1982) as Hospital Security Guard Writer *Weinerville (1993) - Head Writer Producer *Weinerville (1993) - Floor Producer (1 episode) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors